1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket and, more particularly, to an adjustable bracket for mounting an automotive component.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, brackets have been used to attach automotive components to vehicles and to substantially restrain movement of such components. For example, an automotive component such as a radiator can be fixed in place with a bracket. To install the bracket, one portion of the bracket is attached to the vehicle and another portion of the bracket is attached to the automotive component. Attachment of the bracket to the vehicle is typically accomplished using standard fasteners (e.g., bolts, screws, rivets). Similarly, the bracket can be attached to the automotive component using a standard fastener such as a bolt and/or a special tool.
One disadvantage of a conventional bracket is that such a bracket typically has a preformed shape and is designed to be installed at a predetermined location in the vehicle. Accordingly, a conventional bracket can only be used to secure an automotive component having dimensions that correspond to the shape and predetermined placement of the bracket. As a result, the conventional bracket is unable to accommodate components of varying size or components that deviate from specified dimensional tolerances. Moreover, conventional brackets are attached to automotive components using standard fasteners and/or special tools, which increases the manufacturing cost and assembly time because extra parts must be purchased and utilized on the assembly line.